Missed (The Turning Tides)
Missed is the first novel in a fanfic arc collectively named The Turning Tides and is written by acorn_erika. The main protagonist is an adult female icewing named Gelid. Characters in the canon series do appear in the novel, though mostly briefly. The novel is succeded by The Turning Tides (not to be confused with the arc of the same name :P ). Description It's been forty years since the War of the Sandwing Succession, and Pyrrhia has been at some moderate peace. Gelid is Queen Blizzard's personal bodyguard. Young, loyal, reckless and determined, Gelid will do anything to keep her queen safe. It is the 30th annual Winter-Spring celebrations where rainwings and icewings came together as friends with the same interests in mind. But the celebration is in danger. After the celebrations are attacked, it's up to Gelid to figure it out before her Queen gets hurt and the relations between the icewings and rainwings and the rest of Pyrrhia explode in turmoil. But before she knew it, an old friend of Queen Blizzard's past is back to kill her, half the dragon tribes are on the brink of war with the rest of Pyrrhia and... The Talons of Power are back and they will show the world no mercy. Plot Synopsis Prologue The main protagonist of the prologue is Mist, a rainwing-icewing hybrid princess of the icewing kingdom. She and her father, Prince North, are travelling over the desert. Mist hates the desert and North notices this, trying to talk with her. Mist comments that she is mostly mad at Queen Blizzard, her aunt and North’s younger sister. She says that she doesn’t trust Blizzard at all and that she is only taking advantage of Mist’s heritage to improve relations with the Rainwings. North assures her that that isn’t true. As the Sun goes down, North notices a giant skywing flying towards them, along with some sandwings behind. He recognises them as the Talons of Power and comments that they can’t outfly the Talons together. North sends Mist away, telling her to get to the Ice Kingdom as soon as possible following a specific route while he distracts them. He gives her a pair of wide copper bracelets and Mist follows his orders, reluctantly. Mist arrives at the Icewing Palace the next morning, angering a guard when she doesn’t announce herself. She hears voices in the palace library that sound familiar and investigates. The voices were icewings named Pale and Frost. Mist gets mad at them because they were supposed to be protecting her and North across the desert. When she asks why, Queen Blizzard sweeps into the room and answers for her. Pale and Frost bow but Mist doesn’t, instead asking further questions. Blizzard sends Pale and Frost away. Mist tells her that she and North were ambushed by the Talons, and that North may be dead or die because no one is searching for him. Mist insinuates that Blizzard is afraid to take action. Blizzard responds by saying no one knows who the Talons are or who their leader is, and dragons go missing when they try. They are interrupted by Gelid, who is approximately a 7 year old dragonet at the time. She announces that Queen Thorn is contacting her through a Conveyance Mirror, an animus touched object that is able to connect to other mirrors currently possessed by other queens. Blizzard says she’ll talk with Thorn, meanwhile she orders Mist to stay put. Mist retreats to her chambers and attempts to sleep but is restless. She decides to go find North herself and leaves the Ice Kingdom, directly disobeying Blizzard. Mist finds North’s body in the desert, about where he last was when she left him. As she mourns, she hears steps behind her and is knocked out. She awakes in an underground cell, noticing an unknown sandwing in front of her. She attempts to attack the sandwing but is pulled back by a chain anchored to the wall. Two sandwings, Amber and Torrid introduce themselves and bicker amongst each other despite Mist’s presence. When Mist attempts to intimidate them, a larger sandwing named Hyena appears. He states that she has been captured by the orders of Queen Blizzard and to be kept a prisoner to ensure Blizzard’s reign. Mist thinks to herself: that she would eventually find a way out and kill Queen Blizzard herself. Chapter 1 To be added... Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Work In Progress